Love Perseveres
by Carter Davenport
Summary: Seth Rollins made a mistake leaving Roman and Dean, of betraying them. Is it too late to take back what he did or will they hate him forever? Warnings: mpreg, slash, possible yaoi, and possible domestic disputes
1. Chapter 1

Emptiness and loneliness. It was Seth could feel. He'd betrayed his teammates, his lovers, his brethren for the enemy. Seth didn't know what to do, he was lost and every muscle was burning like fire, tingling painfully at the heartbreaking betrayal, his act of sin, eating at his heart. He could feel the bonds as lovers with Dean and Roman slipping away from him. If he wasn't Dean and Roman's lover, then what was he? Who was he? What did he do with himself? How could he keep living without their support? Seth curled into as good a small, shaking human ball on his hotel room bed and cried himself to sleep. Seth wanted to kill himself and he'd occasionally reach for the pocket knife Roman had given him as a Christmas present that was to be used only as self-defense to try. Roman had noticed the new look of numbness and pain in Seth's beautiful brown eyes and the exhaustion lines under them in seconds of seeing him after Dean's attacks escalated to a personal level, to the point of making Seth's emotional toll double. Roman knew Seth had never had that look before in his entire life. He'd never seen Seth in so much pain. He was such a happy, excited, energetic person that he'd never seen this side of him. He'd seen him calm, when he slept, but that was different. But he didn't expect Seth to come to him and tell him of how badly he needed him. So, Roman went to visit him in his personal locker room. Seth was sleep on the couch, stomach curved more than normal, and he looked uncomfortable. But he was dead asleep, he wouldn't wake up. Roman knew this because of how Dean slept like he was dead to the world. Roman gently closed the door and then went to Seth, studying his face at first, the calmness and peacefulness of his entire body. The way he looked so beautiful despite the new few pounds he'd apparently gained at some point. Roman couldn't stop himself as he reached out and cupped Seth's face. Seth blinked his eyes open and looked up at him, his eyes growing wide and scared like a baby doe in headlights.

"Please, Roman." Seth whispered, begging his lover not to hurt him.

"I won't, Seth. I love you so much, Baby. I've missed you so much." Roman said, accepting Seth into his arms and holding him there as Seth and him moved so that they both sat on the couch. Seth leaning against Roman as Roman kept one arm secured around his lover's waist. "God, Seth, you're still so beautiful." Roman whispered against Seth's lips. Seth was breathing hard, trying and failing to calm down. Roman pressed his lips to Seth's own and Seth nearly forgot how to breathe as he felt the spark, the love and truth from Roman's lips. Seth gave a sob, gripping onto Roman's gear.

"Romie, I've missed you so much. I can't do anything without you and Dean." Seth sobbed into Roman's shoulder.

"It's okay, Baby. It's okay. I'm here now, I'll protect you. Get some sleep, Baby. I'll stay with you the whole time." Roman said. Seth sniffled and looked up at Roman.

"You're the bestest boyfriend ever, Romie." Seth whispered.

"I know, Baby. Now, sleep." Roman said, running his hand over Seth's slender, little body. He was so beautiful and sweet, what else could he ask for?


	2. Chapter 2

Seth looked peaceful again as Roman layed back on his own back as Seth layed on top of him, facing him. Seth looked like an angel with how the florescent lighting was making his hair well near glow as it hit younger man's two-toned locks. Roman held onto Seth's hip and he felt how smooth his porcelain skin still was. But what was the curve of his belly? Roman gently shifted them to their sides and put his hand to Seth's little belly. It moved, poked toward him. Was it possible? Roman gently got down to the level of Seth's stomach and put his ear to the velvety skin as he held Seth's shirt up about an inch or so. He could hear the two heartbeats, Seth's and a baby's. Him, Seth, and Dean's baby to be exact. Seth was pregnant from him and Dean and he'd been dealing with it, fearing day to day that Dean could've killed his one and only chance for a child, for a baby, for a family. Seth had to go through morning sickness without him or Dean to help him and he'd never once complained about hunger to anyone. Roman simply held and watched his pregnant lover as he slept in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

After he did wake up, it was time for dinner. So, Roman happily took Seth out for pizza. Seth looked happy again and it made Roman so relieved that Seth could actually eat something, since Roman knew it was sometimes difficult for a pregnant woman to keep down food. He guessed he just happened to know what the baby wanted, something greasy and unhealthy. As usual, Roman knew Dean was stalking Seth, he could feel it. Roman left as soon as they'd finished the pizza and brought Seth back to the hotel and up to Roman's own room this time. Roman had plenty of junk food hidden everywhere in his stuff. Seth was smiling happily as Roman clicked on the television and put on Jeff Dunham, Seth's favorite comedian, and sat down next to him on the couch. Seth smelled like mangoes and pina coladas, he smelled like Hawaii and Roman loved it. Roman put his arm over Seth's shoulders and left it there. Seth didn't even argue, he liked it because it made him feel warmer, since Roman was naturally warmer than him. Seth smiled up at Roman and moved to sit in his lap.

"Romie. What happens if it's Dean's and not yours?" Seth asked.

"I'll still help you and love you, Seth." Roman said.

"Then what happens if Dean doesn't want it?" Seth asked.

"I'll murder him." Roman said stonely.

"No!" Seth whimpered. "Don't hurt him. I still love him." Seth whispered.

"Seth, he's attacked you for weeks. He's put you and the baby at risk and you're not even out of your first trimester. Dean deserves what he has coming to him." Roman said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, but I hurt you both because our boss told me to. He has every right to kill the baby if he wanted to." Seth said.

"If he so much as looks you the wrong way, I will murder him and willingly go to jail for it." Roman said.

"Romie, please don't hurt him." Seth pleaded, eyes wide with that doe look he knew Roman couldn't say no to.

"You're pregnant, Seth. And Dean has no right to look at you the wrong way, let alone be doing anything but help you like me. He has to apologize and mean it, Seth. We can't just forgive and forget that our child is in danger because of him." Roman said.

"Roman Osovale Reigns, please." Seth said and Roman froze. Seth had only ever called him his full name during their first time ever speaking to each other. He'd always called him Romie after that and he'd always smiled when he said his nickname for his dominant lover.

"Seth, I won't hurt him. Just forgive me, please." Roman said, hand on Seth's face, careful not to hurt him.

"Dean isn't the one who started this, Roman. He's the one that's trying to make everything right again." Seth whispered, tears flowing freely down his face, crystalline and silent.

"Seth, what did he do?" Roman asked, wiping away his hears, holding his submissive's face in his hands.

"Promise you won't hurt him for it." Seth whispered.

"Baby, I promise." Roman said gently.

"Romie, he raped me a month ago. I didn't stop him. It was before I knew about the baby." Seth said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Seth, you could've come back to me. I never stopped wishing you would." Roman said, hands on Seth's face, angling it up toward his own face.

"Romie, I wanted to come back to you. I was scared you'd hurt me like Dean did." Seth whispered.

"I will never hurt you, Baby. I love you too much, Seth. Never forget that." Roman said, taking Seth's hands.

"Romie, I still love you so much. You know that, right?" Seth asked.

"Yes, I know that, Baby." Roman said, smiling at Seth and pressed a kiss to his submissive's lips, Seth giving a smile as the kiss ended. Seth smiled as Roman turned the television off and guided him into the bedroom and Seth gave a small keen when he felt Roman's body press against his back on the bed. He turned over and nudged his head into Roman's shoulder, making his boyfriend smile and run his fingers through Seth's hair as Seth went to sleep against him, Roman's other arm over his waist and Seth's near the submissive's chest. Roman followed him into dreams soon enough after making sure that Dean wasn't there.


	6. Chapter 6

Roman woke up and smiled when he saw Seth still sleeping. He untangled them and went to take a shower, keeping an ear out for Seth. Seth woke up smiling when Roman kissed him awake once he was out of the shower. Seth was happy for the first time in weeks while Roman was there with him. He wasn't Dean, no. But he was enough to make the conditions of the complex situation the three of them were involved in. Seth laughed when Roman went down to press a kiss to where the baby was growing still.

"Wake up, sleepy-head. We got a big day, Baby." Roman said softly. Seth's smile didn't leave, it stayed as Roman helped him up so they both say upright on the bed.

"What are we doing today?" Seth asked.

"I was gonna call Bill to see if he could do an ultrasound for you." Roman said.

"Roman, I love you and your ultrasound idea, I really do. But I was talking about what we were gonna do for breakfast, Honey. I'm packing for two." Seth said, smirking as he joked with him. It was true that he was hungry, Roman could tell. But the way he had said what he did made the words into a subtle joke. Roman smiled.

"How about I take you to the diner a few shops down the road?" Roman asked.

"Sure." Seth said, both of them getting up and got dressed, so they could go out. Roman took the key to the hotel room and he grabbed Seth's hand before taking to the halls, only to have Seth bang straight into someone and fall backwards into Roman's arms. Roman glared at the person until he saw past the new sadistic mirth in those blue eyes until he recognized him, Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean had a huge smile plastered on his face and those eyes that once held love and happiness now held anger and insanity.

"Hey, Roman. Seth." Dean spat their names like they were curses.

"Dean, don't hurt Seth anymore." Roman said.

"Why shouldn't I? He hurt us, Roman?" Dean growled, getting ready to punch the scared look off Seth's pretty little puppy dog face.

"Because he's pregnant, Dean. Because of us, he's pregnant and we need to be helping him." Roman said and Dean's fist fell to his side, hanging there limply as he looked at a trembling Seth, who had fearfully buried himself in Roman's arms when Dean had unconsciously made the fist to hit him with. Seth looked up when the hit never came, still shaking and scared.

"Pregnant? As in having a baby pregnant?" Dean asked hesitantly as shock and concern crossed his features.

"Yes." Roman said.

"Seth, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Dean said, hesitantly taking Seth into his arms and letting Seth cuddle into his embrace. Seth gave a sob into his shoulder and gripped tight at Dean's back. "No, Baby, don't cry. What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I missed you, Dean." Seth whispered.

"I missed you too." Dean said, looking up at a smiling Roman. Their family was back together again and Seth was happy. That was all that mattered.


	8. MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT

ATTENTION ALL READERS!

MAJOR ALERT: My new story is a collaboration with UnstableShield and will be the FIRST STORY on UnstableShield's account, so check it out for me. I'll update ASAP but me and UnstableShield may be busy for a while. :)


End file.
